BHS Side Stories
by Hope The Victor
Summary: A collection of Tales from the Trio of The Brave Adventurers, Spirit Force, and Shining Hope Squad as they are separated from the Dimensional heroes. (Inspired by Dimensional Heroes Side Stories: The Series!)
1. DWN 088: Bounce Man

"Alright. Time we investigated these attacks in EDEN." Axl said.

"Yeah, and we'll have to go into Cyberspace and investigate." Ace said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Hold up, hold up, hold up!" Hope said as his group entered. "You're not seriously gonna go it alone, are you?"

"Actually, we were hoping you might come. Since David is helping Sachiko right now, it'll be just us and our groups." Ace said. "Let's go then."

As the group entered EDEN, Anna used her Laptop to help Navigate.

"I'm going through the scanners on EDEN, locating any trouble." Anna said before getting a signal. "Got something!"

(Cue: Mega Man X8: Hunter Base-Going to the Front)

"All units, report in! Got a 10-22 in EDEN. there's this… Huge, pink ball thing bouncing around and causing destruction in the area."

"Spirit Force and Shining Hope Squad, investigate and provide backup." Anna said.

"Gotcha. X, Zero, Axl, you take the lead on this." Hope said.

"Roger." X said.

(Music Change: Megaman X8: Boss Intro)

Rock music played as a large pink ball robot appeared as it waved its arms.

BOUNCE MAN

 **READY**

"I'm not sure what's going on. But the unknown hostile seems to be attacking with...bouncy balls. Just in case, use extreme caution." Anna said.

"Bouncy Balls?" Ace asked.

"That doesn't seem like a weapon a normal attacker would use." Hope said.

"In any case let's check it out." X said.

(Cue: Megaman 11- Bounce Man Stage)

They appeared in a section of EDEN where it had been completely reprogrammed to look like an indoor athletic center with bouncy balls on the walls.

"Someone's been busy redecorating…" Zephyr said.

"Yeah, let's see what we can-WAAAAAHHHH!" Mari said before she fell onto a few bouncy balls and bounced around the place.

"Mari, are you alright?!" Al asked.

"Just...Peachy….Thank….You." Mari said each time she bounced into the air.

"Well, when in Rome…" Hope said bouncing on the floating balls. "Whoo! Hey, this is kinda fun!"

"Let's bounce!" Ace said bouncing as well. "Hey! I think we can use these to help us reach the ladders if we time it right!"

"It's all in the rhythm!" Ibuki said bouncing.

"Boing! Boing! Boing." Al said in three different tones of voice.

"Bannana!" Hiyoko said.

Eventually, the groups bounced their way through the stage and saw some of the EDEN data was being stolen by Mechaniloids and other robots.

"Wait a second… those are Mechaniloids! How could any hacker get his hands on those?" Hope asked.

"Someone probably more than a hacker." Ace said as they soon approached a large door and entered it.

"Everyone, can you hear me?" Anna asked. "The enemy is capable of scattering itself when struck by a piercing attack, so watch out when it does."

"This is getting weirder by the minute…" Hope said as they entered a sky room as no one was there.

"Oh boy, new playmates!" a cheery voice said as bouncing all around them was a large pink robot with spherical hands attached to bungee-like hands and stubby legs. "I can't believe you guys finally came to play with Boucneman! So you're the heroes that the masters keep talking about!"

"What the… is that a Maverick?" Zero asked.

"Maverick? What's a Maverick? I'm a Robot Master." Bounceman said.

"A Robot Master? So that means… no, I can't jump to conclusions yet." Hope said. "Why are you attacking EDEN?"

"Attacking? I'm just having fun. And getting these shiny bits for the masters too." Bounceman said holding up a cluster of data bits that had a dark blue color and there was a moon like symbol in the center of them. "Pretty, huh?"

Ace held his Digivice up to the cluster as it went off. "No doubt about it, that's some of Tsuki's Data he's got."

X activated his buster. "You're going to hand over those data bits, or else!"

"Rude! Why don't we play a bit? You win, these data bits are yours. But I don't think you're gonna win my game." Bounce man said hopping.

"Fine, you wanna play? Let's play!" Axl said.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(Cue- Vs 8Boss- Megaman X8)

"I bet you can't bounce like this!" Bounceman said as he bounced around in a diagonal pattern before stopping as he stretched one of his arms to try and punch the groups.

"Whoa!" Hope said as he nearly got hit. "This guy's not like any of the Robot Masters I met before, this one's really packing a punch, literally!"

"I got em! Charge Shot!" X said as he fired a charge shot at Bounceman, only for something unexpected to happen.

"Again, AGAIN!" Bounceman said recoiling back from the blast and bouncing all over the stage.

"What the?" Zero said.

"Anna, what's going on? This thing took a Charge Shot to the face and it suddenly picked up momentum!" Axl said.

"Well since his body structure is spherical, he can easily recover from a charge shot like that." Anna said.

"He did take damage though." Zero said. "If shooting him only makes him go faster, I'll try cutting him!"

Zero drew his saber. "This should do it. Youdantsu!" He called out as he dealt a powerful thrust, only for Bounceman to scatter into bouncy balls of different sizes.

"BA-BOING!" He called out.

"Look out!" Ichiro called as they evaded the ball attacks as Bounceman reassembled himself after awhile.

"Shoop!" he said.

"Now's our chance to attack!" X said. "Let's try this! Nova Strike!" He said as he jumped into the air and launched towards Bounceman like a comet.

Bounceman took damage while absorbing the attack and bounced off the walls. He then tucked his arms and legs into his body and suddenly glowed blue.

"Woo! Speed Gear!" Bounceman said.

"Speed Gear?" Ace asked.

Bounceman then started bouncing all over the place at a higher velocity, knocking around the groups with incredible speed.

"This isn't good, he's bouncing all over us!" Gemini said.

"Anybody got a way to stop him?" Hope asked.

"I do!" Al said. "Slowga!" She called out as a glyph of a slow-moving clock appeared around Bounceman slowing him down.

"Huh? What gives?" Bounceman asked.

"He's vulnerable! X, Zero, Axl, light him up!" Hope said.

"Alright, time for a link attack!" X said as Bounceman was trapped in a digital dimension of some kind as X, Zero, and Axl appeared in the center.

"Here we go!" X said.

"Let's do it!" Zero said.

"Let's work together!" Axl said.

X fired a charged buster laser while Zero slashed through Bounceman and Axl unloaded a barrage of bullets onto him before stopping as they warped away as Bounceman sparked a bit.

"Aww…. playtimes over!" Bounceman cried before exploding into pink lights in six directions.

"Ace quick, load Tsuki's data into your digivice, before it disappears!" Mari said.

"Right!" Ace said as he ran over and held his digivice out as the data cluster slowly went into it.

"Dianamon's data at...25%" The Digivice said.

Not only did Bounce Man drop the data, but a blue gear also clanked to the ground along with a large metal chip descending.

"Hey, that must be that Speed Gear thing." Hagakure said picking it up. "Mari, this looks like something you could analyze." She said throwing it to her.

"Alright, I'll check it out when we get back." Mari said.

"Looks like that Robot Master also dropped his Special Weapon." Zero said.

X's armor turned a light pink before he fired off a multitude of bouncy balls before they exploded.

"Hmm. Not bad." X smiled. "It's no Maverick Special Weapon, but it'll do. Bounce Ball, scanned and acquired."

Axl also scanned Bounce Man's data. "Alright! I got his data!" He said before transforming into Bounce Man and reverting back.

"Aren't you gonna scan the weapon, Zero?" Gemini asked.

"Hmm." Zero scanned Bounce Man's data as well as his saber turned Purple. "Tenkuuha, acquired."

"Isn't that the technique you learned from Slash Beast? Why would Bounce Man have it?" X asked.

"No idea." Zero said.

"We should head back to the Agency until another attack in EDEN shows its face." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea." Ichiro said. "But I have a feeling that the rest of these new Robot Masters will be just as strong, or maybe even stronger. Everyone, we must be vigilant and prepared."

"Yeah." Ace said.

 **MISSION COMPLETE!**


	2. DWN 082: Fuse Man

After coming back to the agency, work for the Spirit Force and Hope Squadron wasn't over yet. Seven Robot masters still remained at large, so X, Zero and Axl took the groups back into EDEN.

(Cue: Mega Man X8: Hunter Base-Going to the Front)

"We've got another reading on another Robot Master." Anna said.

"All units, be advised! A takeover has been enacted on a power grid center in EDEN! The enemy is discharging electricity from its body causing the data to be disrupted!" the scanners wailed.

"An electric type Robot Master? Then I think the weapon I scanned earlier may come in handy." X said.

"All Maverick Hunters and Allies head to the power grid center!" Anna said.

"Roger!" X said as they teleported away.

(Cue: Mega Man X8: Boss Intro)

A yellow robot with electrical themed decals and fuses on its head appeared on the screen.

FUSE MAN

READY

The Groups teleported in.

The area looked like that of a power plant as electrical towers were seen in the background.

"Looks like the Power Grids being forces into Overdrive. Lightning storms are hitting those towers like crazy." Sakura said.

"Seems the enemy is using this facility to power up his troops. Be sure to watch out for any electrical surges as you make your way through." Anna said.

"Got it." Hope said.

(Cue: Megaman 11- Fuse Man Stage)

The group went into the power plant as they avoided the electrical traps and charged enemies.

"So Mari, any luck with that Speed Gear thing?" Ibuki asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm probably gonna need more than one if I want to be able to fully analyze it." Mari said.

"So that means we'll have to collect more samples of both gears if there even are two." Hope said.

"I wonder what they were used for…" Axl said.

The group continued through the power plant, avoiding the mechanical traps and destroying the Mechaniloids in their way. Eventually, they came to the boss room where they were inside a central power grid.

"Can you hear me, everyone? The enemy is capable of warping around the room on the grid as he fires weapon, use extreme caution." Anna said.

"I recognize that voltage!" a voice said as electricity surged and formed into the same robot as he looked at X. "Oh, my mistake. You're not Megaman. Though there is something about you that bears a striking resemblance."

"You could say we're related in a way." X said.

"Ah, now I see. You were created by Dr. Light as well." the robot said.

"Who are you?" Zero asked putting a hand on his saber.

"My name is Fuse Man." he said generating voltage in his hand. "Hi-Voltage Electricity robot, and master of all things powered."

"I would say its nice to meet you, but unfortunately were not here for pleasantries." Ichiro said.

"I know why you're here. You're here for the data bits we are collecting." Fuseman said holding up a cluster of Tsuki's data. "This data… it holds great power, doesn't it?"

"It's part of one of my partners." Ace said.

"Our orders were to collect this data and bring it back to our masters, and eradicate you heroes." Fuseman said sparking. "My first job is complete, now for the second one… frying you all!"

"Bring it punk!" Kagura said.

W-A-R-N-I-N-G

Warning! Warning! Warning!

(Cue- Vs 8Boss- Megaman X8)

"Let's amp this up!" Fuse Man said as he charged up the grid on the wall. "Contact!" he said as he made voltage surge through the conduits. He then zipped around the room as he fired bolts of electricity.

"He's fast!" Gemini said as she did her best to block.

"C'mon Anna, where's that analysis?" Hope asked.

"Coming right up!" Anna said. "I've got it! He's impervious to attacks thanks to the electrical shield he's constantly emitting. But if you can hit him with something that doesn't conduct electricity…"

"Something that doesn't conduct electricity… like rubber!" X said switching to the Bounce Ball. "Bounce Ball!" He called as he fired knocking Fuse Man off balance.

"Gotcha now! Transform!" Axl said as he turned into Bounce Man and rolled at him like a bowling ball. "BA-BOING!" He said as he struck him.

"Kh…. High Voltage!" Fuseman said glowing Blue. "Speed gear!"

Fuseman then began warping around the room at even greater speed as he fired down electrical blasts onto the group, slamming down on them.

"This is tough, I don't think Slowga will work, not when he's this amped up!" Gemini said.

"Anybody got a giant Lightning Rod?!" Ibuki asked.

"Leave this to me. Universitas!" Shanoa called out as a wide tear in space opened and caused time to stop as it damaged Fuseman.

"Let's do it!" Zero said drawing his saber and switched it to the D-Glaive. "Hyouryuushou!" He yelled as he executed a rising spin slash with the D-Glaive coated in ice, critically hitting Fuseman.

"SHORT CIRCUIT…..!" Fuseman cried as he scattered into yellow lights.

"Target Destroyed." Zero said. "Hardly a fight."

Ace walked over to the data cluster as his digivice absorbed the data. "Dianamon data now at...50%." His digivice said.

X, Zero and Axl then scanned the fallen weapon data.

X Turned yellow as his buster changed to a pylon weapon. "Scramble Thunder, operational."

"Raijingeki!" Zero said as he did a thrust attack with his saber coated in lightning.

"Fuse Man Data, copied!" Axl said as he turned into Fuseman and reverted back.

"Here's another speed gear, Mari." Ace said tossing it to her as she caught it. "That's 2 down…"

"6 to go." Hope said.

"Hmm… I think I'm getting the abilities of this speed gear." Mari said. "Based on Bounce Man and Fuseman's movements, the Speed gear allows any reploid or robot to move at incredible speed, almost like if time was slowed."

"Incredible. If we obtain 2 more, we should be able to learn more about it. For now, let's return to the agency." Ace said as they warped back.

MISSION COMPLETE!


	3. DWN 085: Tundra Man

As much as the group wanted to take Nokia's case, they needed a break from the cold battle they had. The Shining Hope squad and Spirit Force then went into EDEN to track another Robot Master.

(Cue: Mega Man X8: Hunter Base-Going to the Front)

"How's it looking on the scanners, Anna?" Hope asked.

"Seems we've got a cold front coming in. I'll patch you through." Anna said.

"Ugh, another cold problem? Wasn't one enough today?" Hagakure asked.

"I think this is supposed to be ironic." Hope said.

"Guys, can we just listen to the scanners?" Kendo asked.

"This is a code red warning to all units! The west end sector of EDEN has been completely frozen over and turned into an ice rink! The frozen over ground may make moving on the ground difficult." An officer called. "Be wary of sub-zero temperatures and high winds going deeper in! Electrical Weaponry is strongly recommended!"

"We're gonna have to be careful on this one. Let's go." Ace said.

"We got our target. Let's roll!" Hope said.

(Cue- Megaman X8: Boss Intro)

A robot in bluish-purple armor with ice crystals embedded in it skated onto the screen. He did a spin move before landing in a perfect pose.

TUNDRA MAN

 **READY**

(Cue- Megaman Zero 2: Ice Brain (South Pole))

The groups arrived in the West Sector of EDEN, where there they found the reports on the scanners true, as the entire city like sector had been completely frozen over.

"Be sure to watch your step everyone. Try to hurry, but go slow as well while on the ice. Good luck." Anna said.

"You got it. Everyone, let's try to keep our balance." Hope said.

"Woohoo!" Al yelled as she slid across the ice.

"Well, she's certainly into it." Shoji noted.

"Ice magic is her forte after all." Papelne said using the claws on her feet to prevent her from slipping.

"Hey Axl, I know you can copy and transform into other forms of robots, but I was told you could also give your guns some mod upgrades depending on the Maverick you beat." Kendo said.

"Yeah, I get those too." Axl said. "I got two so far. Ones a new one, the Rubber Bazooka, and the other is an old favorite, the Plasma Gun. Despite its short range, it's effective enough and with copying Fuse Man's data, it has a longer reach now." He said pulling it out as he fired a single beam of electricity from it.

"Sweet. This'll give us the edge we need to take down the Robot Master here." Zephyr said.

"But isn't Electricity a booster for Ice?" Erica asked.

"I dunno. It definitely seems as if our electrical weaponry will be effective here." Axl said.

"On our world, some of the generals in our world who used the thunder element were weak to ice." Harpuia said. "Seems it's different between the two timelines."

"I think my Lightning Glyphs shall be effective as well." Shanoa said.

The group continued past the Ice Mechaniloids and deeper into the city, as the temperature kept dropping.

"The were right, the temperature gets lower the more deeper we go in, it's almost sub-zero!" Hope said. "You doing okay, Papelne?"

"I explored an ice dungeon, this is nothing." Papelne said.

"C'mon, were close to the robot master." Leviathan said.

"Be advised you guys, the signature I'm getting from it matches the exact same ones as Bounce and Fuse man. He definitely has a Speed Gear installed." Anna advised. "Watch out when he uses his weapon, it'll try to suck you in, so try to keep your distance as far as you can when he uses it."

"Gotcha, Anna." Gemini said as they entered the boss room.

Spotlights then popped on as they heard skates on the ice.

"Trying to take my spotlight?" a voice asked as the robot from the video skated into view and posed in the three spotlights. "How rude to befel the main star of his own show. So you're the heroes that we were ordered to take care of."

"And you are?" Ichiro said.

"I am Tundra Man! The most elegant ice skating Robot Master in the Multiverse!" Tundraman said as he posed.

"He's kinda like Launch Octopus in a way." X said.

"No, you befuddle me. I am the robot Launch Octopus, and Avalanche Yeti should have been. No reploid nor other ice robot master has my elegance and grace." Tundraman said as he posed.

"And I suppose you will not hand over Tsuki's data?" Ace asked.

"I suppose you don't mean this?" Tundraman asked showing another blue data cluster. "I call it my prize for giving EDEN the makeover it needed. Surely, you three can say the same. You always get your prizes for defeating a Maverick, yet you don't show off. Where's your talent?"

"Talent is something we don't show off, not to you, or Mavericks." Zero said. "We use it to protect innocent lives and to bring Mavericks down. That's all."

"Oh, what simpletons." Tundraman said before entering a stance. "I suppose I'll have to show you three true beauty and elegance, before I shatter you into millions of ice shards. It's showtime!"

"We'll be glad to dance with you, but you're the one who's gonna fall over, scum!" Zero said.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(Cue: Shatterhail- Killer Instinct Season 1)

"I'm like a rose, frozen in ice!" Tundra man said before he started to spin. "Elegance!" he said spinning with the force of a blizzard as he jumped and tried to hit the others.

"Vol Fulgur!" Shanoa called as she fired lightning strikes from her hands. Tundraman took a few hits, but he was able to dodge most of them.

"Plasma Gun!" Axl said firing at Tundra man with consecutive shots as he then leaped into the air. "Transform!" he called shifting into Fuse Man. "Live Wire!" He yelled launching down on Tundraman like a lightning bolt.

"Dodge if you can!" Tundraman said as he continued the attack, knocking down a few members before posing on one side of the stage as the spotlights shone on him. "Sheer Beauty!"

"You're wide open!" Zero said. "Raijingeki!" He yelled doing a lightning powered thrust with his saber.

"Ngh…!" Tundraman flinched as he snapped his fingers, glowing blue as the spotlights turned rainbow colored. "Speed Gear!"

He then darted around the room with incredible speed, "BITTER! HEARTLESS! GORGEOUS! ICE!" he shouted darting and knocking back the groups before ending his run with a massive whirlwind.

"Run! Run away!" Mari yelled.

"Guess I'll have to use all the electric weapons I've got! Triple Combo!" X said.

"Huh?" Tundra Man asked.

"Lightning Web!" X said first binding Tundraman in a sparking net of electricity. "Thunder Dancer!" He said next firing off three lightning bolts at close range. "And for the finish...Scramble Thunder!" He yelled firing off a large plasma ball at Tundraman, as all three attacks did critical damage.

"THE LAST DANCE!" Tundraman yelled before exploding into white lights.

"*Sigh*….I did it!" X said as he raised his buster to the air.

"Target Destroyed, Anna." Zero said.

"And now for the data scan." Ace said as he held his Digivice out as it absorbed the data.

"Dianamon's data at...75%" The Digivice said.

"Nearly there for Tsuki." Spade said.

"Yeah, but even with all of her data, it'll take time for her to fully revive, same with Corona." Ace said.

"Well, good things come to those who wait." Erica mentioned.

"And another piece for the collection." Mari said picking up the speed gear Tundra Man dropped.

"Weapons scanned." X said as he turned a purplish blue as he did for all his ice weapons. "This is a new one. Tundra Storm, online."

"Hyouretsuzan, acquired." Zero said as he jumped into the air and did a downward thrust with his saber covered in ice.

"Alright, a Two for One!" Axl said. "I got Tundra Man's transformation data, and my Ice Gatling has been upgraded!" He said as he pulled it out as it now fired out ice cyclones along with hail.

"These weapons will definitely come in handy against fire." X said.

"But it makes you wonder, what is the second gear in the system these Robot Masters are using?" Kendo asked.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Ace said as they warped back.

 **MISSION COMPLETE!**


	4. DWN 086: Torch Man

As the Brave Adventurers went ahead, Hope and Ace's comms beeped as they picked up scanner activity.

"You gotta be kidding me, now of all times?" Hope asked.

(Cue: Mega Man X8: Hunter Base-Going to the Front)

"All units, this is a Level 5 threat warning! We got a situation of out of control wildfires on the outskirts of EDEN! If the threat isn't contained, the network will be critically damaged, find the source of the wildfires and take it down! Cold based weaponry is strongly recommended!" the scanners said.

"No rest for the weary. Let's hurry." Ace said.

"Our mission is clear, let's hurry and stop those Wildfires!" X said.

(Cue- Boss Intro: Megaman X8)

A large red robot in armor with red shoulder pads that resemble torches along with feet that are based on vents did a couple of air punches and kicks as flames poured out, before stomping on the ground and caused an eruptive fire pillar.

TORCH MAN

 **READY**

(Cue- Volcano (Agnis Volcano): Megaman Zero 3)

The group arrived in what appeared to be an outdoor campsite. Wildfires were raging everywhere in the distance.

"Be careful everyone, those wildfires are dangerous since the target produced them." Anna said. "It will also get really hot as you proceed into the blaze. Using any ice weapons and such will help you get through here."

"Got it, we'll be careful Anna." Zero said as they proceeded into the campsite.

"Hard to believe they have campgrounds in Cyberspace as well, though that's probably because of these Robot Masters using the data here to create new areas." Ace said.

"It's possible that each Robot Master is reprogramming the data in EDEN into their own stages." Kendo said.

"But why a campsite?" Mari asked.

"Well you got me. By all accounts, it doesn't make sense." Ibuki said.

The flames then erupted as they went into the woods.

"Well at least we can tell this ones a fire Robot Master!" Mahiru said.

"We've dealt with our fair share of fire bots." X said. "Burn Rooster, Magma Dragoon, Flame Mammoth, Flame Stag, Flame Hyenard, Burn Dinorex, and Blaze Heatnix."

"That's a lot of firepower." Shoji inquired.

"But it's thanks to Hope and the others back then, from what I heard, were all decommissioned by his and Jexi's groups." Ace said. "Right?"

"Uh, no… well actually, Jexi's the one who ran into more Mavericks than me." Hope said.

"Either way you still got rid of them." Ace said. "Ugh! These flames are intense."

"Allow me to clear a path. Union Grando!" Shanoa called as a vortex of ice formed around her as it washed over the flames.

"That's some Magic, Shanoa!" Gemini said.

"Nu agrees, you're powerful." Nu said.

"Focus guys, we need to stop this robot master or else these fires will burn EDEN to a crisp!" Sakura said as they headed to the boss room as the flames were about to burn them to a crisp. Inside, they saw the Robot Master in question causing the flames.

"You've made it...now prove yourself!" he said turning to the group and stomping, causing a slight burst of fire. "Prove yourself in combat to Torch Man!"

"We will not only do just that, but we'll be reclaiming the data as well." Leviathan said.

"Hm! You've come for the data, have you?" Torch Man asked holding a data cluster. It was an orange red color with a sun symbol at its core.

"Hey, that data cluster looks different from the ones we've been gathering." Mahiru said.

Ace held his Digivice up as he scanned it. "No wonder. That's Corona's data!"

"Our masters split us up to find different data clusters. Those with speed pursued the blue data, while those of power like myself, sought to claim the red data. Fitting, because half of us were each installed with one part of the double gear system."

"Who are your masters?!" X asked.

"That, I cannot say. It is too early to reveal such earth shaking information!" Torchman said with his hand out. "For now, if you have come for the data, know that you will fall before my fists! Behold the power of Torch-Jutsu!"

"Torch...jutsu?" Nu asked.

"Also known as the Torch Flame Fist I believe." Spade said.

"Enough talk!" Torchman said taking a stance. "Prepare yourself to feel the heat! TORCH-JUTSU!"

"On the contrary!" Axl said pointing his guns. "Prepare to have those flames of yours blown out!"

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(Cue- Volcanic Rim: Street Fighter 4)

"If it's martial arts he wants…" Zero started as he pulled out his K-knuckle. "He gets! Shoryuken!" He yelled as he got close and dealt an ice imbued uppercut.

"Hyah! Hoy-Hoy-Hoy!" Torchman yelled firing flaming projectiles before jumping into the air. "Burn to ash!" he said diving at the group with a flaming kick.

"Gotcha!" X said. "Tundra Storm!" He called as a tornado of ice formed around him and knocked Torchman down as he made contact with it.

"Eat this!" Axl said getting his ice gatling and firing while Torchman was stunned. "And transform!" he said turning into Tundra Man. "It's showtime!" he said spinning and hitting Torchman, knocking him back.

Torch Man kipped up and brushed his face with his finger. "Hrrrraaaaaa! POWER GEAR!" Torchman yelled as he turned red for a moment before igniting himself on fire. He launched three large fireballs from both sides of the arena before letting off immense heat as fire erupted from his shoulder pads. "INFERNO!" he said jumping into the air as he slammed down, making a large flaming eruption, but then he saw Zero missing. "Hm? One of you is missing, where'd he go?!"

"Up here, scum!" Zero said with his saber coated in ice. "Hyouretsuzan!" he said stabbing into him from above.

"Frost Tower!" X said freezing Torchman in place. "And Drift Diamond!" He called as he fired two ice crystals that went in different directions towards Torchman.

"Now for the finale!" Flamberge said as she teamed up with Leviathan as she transformed into Sub Mode. She fired her ice dragons at Torchman along with her torpedoes as Flamberge leaped off.

"You can't escape!" Flamberge said stabbing Torchman with her duplicate swords and slashed his pyres off. "Leviathan!"

"You won't get away!" Leviathan said as she floated in the air as she summoned a serpent of water. "Jormungandr!" She called as it flew at Torchman and hit him, causing him to spark a bit.

"TORCH-JUTSU FOREVER!" Torchman yelled as he exploded into red lights and left behind a red gear.

"Here we go." Ace said as he scanned the data cluster.

"Apollomon's data at...25%" The Digivice said.

Mari then picked up the red gear. "Interesting. It looks like this red gear has the same properties as the blue gear we've found in the last 3 robots. But I'll probably need a few more to fully analyze it."

"As usual. This is probably a great study opportunity for you, Mari. To research these gears." Hope said.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can find out. Until then, let's head back and go help David." Mari said.

"But first…" X said as his armor turned yellow and red. "Blazing Torch, online!"

"I got back my Shoenzan." Zero said as he did an upward flame slash.

"I got Torchman's transformation data, and I got an upgrade to my Flame Burner." Axl said as he pulled out a flamethrower as it fired off concentrated shots of flame.

"Now let's hurry to Shinjuku station, David needs our help." Erica said.

"Let's go!" Ace said as they warped back.

 **MISSION COMPLETE**


	5. DWN 083: Blast Man

(Cue- Megaman X8: Hunter Base-Doubt)

"I wish we could rest easy, but before we do, we need to comb for the remaining four Robot Masters. Let's head into EDEN and see what we can find." Hope said. "You ready, Ace?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ace said.

The group went into EDEN as anna scanned for threats, and got a hit.

"This is a red alert to all units, we got multiple reports of Bomb Threats all over EDEN! Scramble the bomb squads, the top priority is disarming as many as possible. The Bomber has been tracked to a demolished amusement park in EDEN, any available units in the area converge on the bomber immediately!" the scanner reported.

"An amusement park?" Stoj asked with stars in her eyes.

"I have a feeling this Bomber isn't gonna play nice." Sakura said.

"Yeah? Well we can play rough too." Gemini said.

"Let's go out with a bang." Al said.

"Deploy and stop that bomber, guys." Anna said.

(Cue- Boss Intro: Megaman X8)

An explosion went off as a robot with a black skin-tight bodysuit covered in blue and red armor and red hair flew out of it and landed on the ground with a sick smile as he had his hands opened a bit ready to attack.

BLAST MAN

 **READY**

The groups arrived in a ruined amusement park with a ton of slogans referencing explosions.

"Blast Man Adventure?" Ace read. "Anyone else think this Robot Master is kinda like Bakugo in a way?"

"I dunno just yet, but we'll have to see him ourselves. Let's get going so the Bomb Squads can rest easy with this Blast Man." Vashryon said.

"Be careful everyone. It looks like there are timed traps as you head further in. Be sure to move fast as soon as the trap is activated." Anna said.

"Gotcha." Hope said.

(Cue- Air Fleet: Shadow the Hedgehog)

The two groups advanced through the amusement park as they avoided the explosive traps.

"One thing's for sure, Bakugo would never set traps like these." Hope said.

"Yeah, and these explosions are a bit weaker than his as well." Ace said.

"I get the feeling that were probably setting him off, even if he's not here." Hagakure said.

"That's a possibility." Hope said as they continued through the park and avoiding more traps.

Eventually, they made it to the boss room. The wall was broken down as it showed a part of a roller coaster destroyed.

"Everyone. Can you hear me?" Anna said. "It seems the enemy will sometimes pull out four bombs that will slowly move towards you, so watch out." She said.

"Gotcha." Hope said.

Suddenly they heard a yell as something blasted through the wall and landed on the ground, giving off another explosion.

"So, you finally made it!" the robot from the screen said smiling. "I was wondering when you'd come knocking at my door."

"So you're the one behind these bomb attacks huh?" Zero asked.

"Well, duh! My name is Blast Man, Blowing things up is sorta my thing!" Blastman said tossing a bomb up. "I'm surprised you caught on to my bombings until now."

"Answer me! Just who are these masters you're working for." X asked.

"I'm not telling, and I'm sure the others aren't gonna say either." Blastman smirked. "We only got two jobs here. Getting the data the bosses need, and taking you all out. But recently, the plans have changed."

"What're you talking about?" Ace asked.

"Just recently, we were told to up our game of protecting the data we've collected." Blastman said tossing another cluster of Corona's data. "Which means now there's nothing stopping me from blowing you all to bits, and lemme tell you, I've got a pretty short fuse!"

"We're taking that data back one way or another!" Ace said. "Two of our friends lives are at stake, we won't let you or your pals stop us."

"Tough talk for a kid." Blastman said taking a stance. "You all better not be duds, or I'm gonna get bored quickly. Time to begin the countdown!"

"Hey Al, what was it you said when we started this mission again?" Zero asked drawing his saber.

"Go out with a bang?" Al said.

"Yeah, that's it." Zero said. "Lets see about doing that."

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(Cue: Asteroid Coaster Boss- Sonic Colors)

"Retaliate or detonate!" Blastman said getting out some bombs. "Heads up!" he called throwing them.

"Shoot them down before they blow up in our faces!" Zephyr called as he fired at the bombs.

"Evanescere!" Shanoa called out as she fired off a snow crystal towards one of the bombs as fire and ice surged around it.

"Eidolon Style...Razzia Agni Gandiva!" Ace said as he summoned a bow as flames engulfed the arrow and turned it into a homing missile before he fired it off and it homed in on Blastman.

Blastman countered the arrow with one of his bombs. "Here, try these ones!" he taunted as he launched tracking bombs that were set to blow on contact. These weren't easily avoided, as they groups took some damage.

"Now it's our turn. Fire based weaponry should deal some damage." X said. "Blazing Torch!" he called firing an arcing fireball that hit Blastman as Zero got close.

"Shoenzan!" Zero called as he did an upward slash causing flames to rise up as well.

"Eat this!" Axl said firing his Flame Burner and then following up by transforming into Torch Man. "Torch-Jutsu!" He called out as he dealt a few fire imbued punches and kicks.

"Okay, that's it!" Blastman said invoking his gear and turning red. "Power Gear!"

"I'm reading a massive spike in his systems! His bombs just got more powerful!" Anna said.

"I'm gonna blow you all sky-high!" Blastman shouted as he lobbed giant bombs that gave off massive explosions.

"This isn't good…" Papelne said.

"He's blowing up stuff left and right like Bakugo. In that case…" Hagakure said. "Time for my ultimate move! Light Refraction!"

The light was then bent through Hagakure's invisible body, blinding blastman.

"Ah, my optics! I can't see!" Blastman said.

"Now!" X said. "Fire Wave! Rising Fire! Melt Creeper! Blazing Torch!" He yelled as he executed each of his Fire elemental Special Weapons in quick succession. This was too much for Blast Man to handle as he was critically damaged and started to spark.

"MY LAST...BLAST!" Blastman shouted as he exploded into purple lights.

"Alright then." Ace said as he scanned the data cluster.

"Apollomon's data at...50%" The Digivice said.

"And another Power Gear for us." Mari said picking up the red gear.

"Now to scan Blastman's weapon data. Let's see what we got." X said scanning the data and turned red in his bodysuit and blue in his armor. "This should be useful. Chain Blast, scan complete."

"Rakuhouha!" Zero called as he pounded his fist into the ground, forming a barrier around him as waves of energy flew out in a fan-like pattern. "Great to have this back."

"Alright! Looks like my Blast Launcher got upgraded as I copied Blastman's data." Axl said as he pulled out his Blast Launcher fired out three spherical bombs before holding up a detonator as he clicked it and the bombs went off. "That'll be useful."

"Alright, that's another one down. Let's get back to the agency and pray that Kyoko doesn't have a pot on."

"Definitely." Ace said. "(Just a little longer you two…)" He thought as he held onto his Digivice.

 **MISSION COMPLETE!**


	6. DWN 081: Block Man

As Ace and Hope's groups were heading to Akihabara, there comms went off as they looked at each other and nodded as they along with their groups headed to EDEN.

(Cue- Megaman X8: Hunter Base- Doubt)

"All units, be advised! An unidentified terrorist has claimed a spot in EDEN and set up his base out of stone! The temple is unbreachable, but the rocks can be dislodged with high explosives. Be wary of falling debris as you enter the temple!" the scanner announced.

"Guess this one's an earth based Robot Master. We'd better be careful." Hope said.

"Yeah." Ace said.

(Cue- Megaman X8: Boss Intro)

A robot with Bricks covering its body appeared and jumped into the air before falling back down as the ground shook a bit.

BLOCK MAN

READY

(Cue- Gritzy Desert: Super Smash Bros Brawl)

The group warped onto the scene as they found themselves in ruins of some kind as a temple was seen in the distance.

"It won't be too difficult to reach the temple from here, but watch out for walls that close in when you're inside." Anna said.

"Hope it doesn't get too cramped for any of us." Alice said.

"We'll just have to blast our way through some of the walls then." Axl said cocking his Blast Launcher.

"Let's go everyone." X said.

Axl led the way and cleared out the stone walls, blowing any mining stones to pieces.

"Easy, Axl. Don't want you running out of ammo." Gemini said.

"Actually, believe it or not, my weapon upgrades don't really run out, only when I use A Trans." Axl explained.

"That's pretty cool. So you never run out of weapon energy." Hope said. "No wonder you're a one of a kind New Gen Prototype."

"Yup." Axl said as they continued on.

"Everyone, can you hear me?" Anna asked. "It looks like when the enemy's capable of turning into a giant golem when he's on his last legs, you're gonna have to destroy that first if you want to get to him."

"That's a copy." Hope said as they entered the boss room which had a mural in the background.

"Never thought you'd make it this far!" a voice said as the stone clad robot crashed through the roof and landed on his feet. "You really are as good as the masters said."

"Huh. You're much smaller than the other ones." Zero said.

"Huh? Hey! Who're you callin' small?!" the robot asked. "Block Man is no small fry!"

"Your name is Block Man?" Al asked as she sweatdropped.

"Don't underestimate me cause of my looks, I'm pretty strong." Blockman said. "You guys must be too, if you've torn through the others so fast."

"Well we're busy trying to help our friend, but you and your cronies had to go and attack Cyberspace." Ace said.

"We had a reason for that, mainly gettin these." Blockman said holding up another cluster of Corona's Data. "You have no idea how bad the masters want these data bits."

"That's funny. Because we want them just as bad. Those data bits are the key to getting two of our lost comrades back. And if you want them, you're gonna have pry them from my cold dead hand." Ace said.

"I could say the same. You're not gettin your hands on my collected data!" Blockman said ready to fight. "I'll drop you like a ton of bricks!"

"Bring it on!" Zero said.

W-A-R-N-I-N-G

Warning! Warning! Warning!

(Cue- Terrible Monster Attacking Crew- Wild Arms 5)

"You're just another brick in the wall!" Blockman said leaping to the other side of the stage and summoning blocks of bricks above the heads of the groups. "Take this!" he yelled sending them down.

"Heads up!" Maya said.

"Shoot em!" Hope said.

"Take this!" Mari said pulling out an assault rifle and firing it at a group of blocks as the bullets exploded on impact.

Fefnir pulled out his other gauntlet and fired from both onto the blocks.

"Here goes!" X said readying his new weapon. "Chain Blast!" he called firing bombs at Blockman as they exploded simultaneously.

"Haaaaah…!" Zero said charging up his buster. "Rekkoha!" He called slamming his buster into the ground as multi-colored lasers rained down onto Blockman.

Axl fired his Blast Launcher with direct hits and then transformed into Blast Man. "Heads up!" He called throwing a large bomb at Blockman as it exploded.

"Not bad. However, you're not the only boosted bots on the block! Power Gear!" Blockman said turning red and transformed into a head. "Your fates carved in stone!"

Bricks then rose up around Blockman as he landed back down in the arena as a giant stone golem. "RAAAGH!"

"Sweet Jumping Chili Bean!" Stoj said.

"I'll GET YOU!" Blockman roared.

"Aim for the center red circle on his chest!" Ichiro said.

"Got it, I'll try another Explosive Weapon!" X said. "Green Spinner!" He called firing a missile at it.

"Fire in the hole!" Ace said pulling out a grenade and tossing it at Blockman's chest.

The weapons exploded as Blockman tumbled to the ground.

"It's over!" X said.

"I don't think so!" Blockman said throwing out blocks in desperation. "I won't lose! I won't!"

"Sorry, but you are going to the scrapyard." Hope said. "Saki?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Break him into pebbles." Hope smirked.

"With pleasure." Saki said as she cracked her knuckles before charging at Blockman with her arms blocking her face as the blocks barely made her flinch.

"Break already!" Blockman yelled.

Saki eventually made it before she grabbed Blockman and slammed him onto the ground multiple times before throwing him into the air. She then leaped into the air, gripped her fist, and then punched Blockman so hard, that she blew a hole right through his chest.

"YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Blockman yelled as he exploded into cyan lights and dropped a power gear and the data cluster.

"Alright." Ace said as he held his Digivice out as it absorbed the data.

"Apollomon's data at...75%" The Digivice said.

"Only two of each left." Ace said holding his Digivice close.

"It won't be easy restoring them to full forms. It might take time. But we'll get them back." Hope said. "I promise."

"I know we will." Ace said smiling at Hope.

"Another power gear collected. This will be great research to do in the lab." Mari smiled.

X, Zero and Axl scanned Blockmans data.

"Weapon Acquired. I got the Block Dropper weapon." X said turning cyan as he waved his hand down and four blocks dropped down.

"Sentsuizan!" Zero called as he did a dash attack with his saber.

"Blockman's Data is loaded. And I got an upgrade to the Gaea Shield." Axl said as he pointed his gun out as a multitude of blocks formed a barrier in front of me before he turned into Blockman.

"Only two remain. But for right now, we need to hurry to Akihabara." Ace said.

"Right." Hope said.

MISSION COMPLETE


	7. DWN 084: Acid Man

(Cue- Megaman X8: Hunter Base- Doubt)

"Attention all units, this is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! There's been a hostile takeover of a chemical processing plant grid in EDEN. If the mastermind rewires the codes, there will be a massive chemical spill and millions of lives will be in danger! Any available units must stop that from happening!" the scanners buzzed.

"A chemical plant huh? This could get dicey. We better get over there." Ace said.

"Lets go!" Hope said as the others logged into EDEN.

(Cue-Megaman X8: Boss Intro)

A green aquatic like robot with a mask appeared out of the chemical water as it landed on the platform and pointed its gun at the screen in a stance.

ACID MAN

 **READY**

(Cue- Shadow the Hedgehog: Lava Shelter)

The teams arrived inside the chemical plant grid where the liquid was everywhere in tanks.

"Getting to the Robot Master will probably mean swimming through the chemicals. That's not gonna end well for us." Hope said.

"It looks like most of the chemical pools are still normal, but you have watch out for robots shooting out a chemical that will change the liquid's property. You can either destroy them or avoid the pools. Be careful." Anna said.

"Gotcha, Anna." X said.

As the group made their way through the plant, Ace turned to the side before he saw something pass by in the chemical stream. "Hey!" He said.

"What is it, Ace? See something?" Gemini asked.

"I think I saw our target moving through the chemical stream." Ace said.

"You're probably just seeing things." Erica said.

"Probably, let's keep moving for now." Ace said.

The groups continued through the plant as well as the turbine pools as they fought their way to the boss room. The others got ready as they entered the room as it was platforms above a pool of acid.

"It seems the enemy uses his weapon to form a barrier to protect himself from attacks. You need to find a way to break through it." Anna said.

"Welcome to my chemical paradise!" A voice said as the Robot Master jumped out of the acid.

"So it was you moving through the chemical stream." Ace said.

"Guilty as charged. I am Acid Man, a scientist Robot Master. I suppose you've come for the last of Dianamon's data." Acidman deduced.

"That's right." Ace said.

"Perfect." Acidman chuckled. "You see, I am in the process of a little experiment, and I need all of her data to make it work."

"What do you plan to do?" X asked.

"Why, integrate my data with hers of course!" Acidman said. "If the experiment is successful, she will become a hybrid of speed and corrosive power! And under total control of my masters."

"You're a madman." Ace said.

"We won't let you do that to Tsuki!" Gemini said.

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what I've done!" Acidman said showing the last of Tsukis data, as a part of it was glowing green. "I've integrated my data with this cluster. All I need is the rest, and the true experiment shall begin."

"You monster!" Ace said. "I'm gonna destroy you till there's nothing left!"

"I could say the same to you." Acid man said getting into stance. "I'll melt you to the last bolt!"

"Were taking you down, and getting Tsuki back, one way or the other!" Hope said.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(Cue- Nothing Beats Remastered: Megaman Zero 4)

"Time for an experiment!" Acid man proclaimed. "Acid Barrier!" he called invoking his weapon. "Now, try and hit me!"

"How about this then!" Mari said pulling out a grenade launcher. She fired as the grenades melted on contact with Acidman's barrier.

"Lets try this!" X said. "Block Dropper!" He called as he waved his hand downward as blocks dropped down onto the barrier as it was shattered.

"Impossible!" Acid man delcared in shock.

"You're open!" Zero said. "Sentsuizan!" He called as he did a dash attack with his saber.

"Gaea Shield!" Axl said manifesting his earth barrier. He then transformed into Blockman. "Hit the bricks!" he called, launching the blocks at Acidman.

"Gah!" Acidman said getting hit before turning on his Speed Gear. "Speed Gear!"

He then dived into the acid pool and made waves of it come up as he surfaced to fire shots from his blaster. "So slow!" he said repeating the process a few times before he got back on the platform.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this." Kendo said enlarging her hands as she grabbed Acidman. "Gotcha! Now, let's go for a ride!"

She threw Acidman over to Toma.

"Here, you like Punch?!" Toma said whacking Acidman with his sword. "Bring it home, Litty!"

"Revenge Magic...Illusion Shot!" Litty called as she fired her crystal ball as it vanished before a hole was seen in Acidman's body.

"EXPERIMENT FAILED!" Acidman yelled as he exploded into neon green lights dropping the last speed gear and data cluster.

"A Robot like you has no place to tamper with science. Brilliant minds need to help, not destroy." X said. "When you explained your plan, you were as worse as when Gravity Antonion joined Sigma."

Ace approached the data cluster as he held his Digivice out and scanned it.

"Dianamon's data at...100%. Data of respective Digimon has been filled." The Digivice said.

"Looks like Acidman's data was fully integrated into the data. It was too late to remove it." Ichiro said.

"Tsuki…" Ace said.

"I think she'll still be the same. It was only one out of four clusters that Acidman put his data into. She'll still be the same. I just know it." Hope said.

"I believe you." Ace said.

"Acid Barrier, acquired." X said as he turned neon green and a barrier of acid formed around him.

"F-Splasher!" Zero said before jumping into the air and dashed as acid coated around him.

"Looks like I got a new gun mod. Acid Spitter!" Axl said as he fired off blasts of acid before turning into Acidman.

"That leaves only one Robot Master remaining." Hope said. "It's gotta be the strongest of em all."

"Definitely, but let's return to the Agency for now." Ace said as they warped back.

 **MISSION COMPLETE**


	8. DWN 087: Impact Man

(Cue- Hunter Base: Doubt-Megaman X8)

"Only one more Robot Master left. I wonder what it could be?" Hope asked.

"It's hard to say, but after defeating him…" Ace started before turning to see Tsuki's body slowly reforming inside a tube. "We'll have all of Corona's data and be able to restore him too."

"We can't let any emotions get in the way. This last Robot Master may be the toughest one out of the eight that were sent by Flux and Normal." Hope said.

"I know." Ace said.

"I've got something!" Anna called as she turned on the scanners.

"Calling all units! We have a situation in EDEN! Three pile bunker like drones are tearing their way into EDEN! If they succeed in doing enough damage, the whole program will become unstable, we can't allow that. We've tracked the three drones to an area reprogrammed into a mining site. Be on guard, the enemy who sent them is extremely powerful!"

"Three drones? I thought there would be only 1 Robot Master left… Unless they're the same one." Ace said.

"Only one way to find out. Lets go!" Hope said.

(Cue: Megaman X8-Boss Intro)

Three drones, one black, one yellow, and one orange, came together as they assembled into a large construction type robot with the same color as he slowly pulled back before thrusting a pile bunker forward while standing in place.

IMPACT MAN

 **READY**

(Cue- Iron Jungle: Shadow the Hedgehog)

The team arrived in a mining site deep underground.

"Looks like this Robot Master has taken refuge here. Anna, what have we got?" Ichiro asked.

"It seems there is lot of construction going on, and it seems to lead underground. Be careful as you make your way through as well as falling rubble." Anna said.

"Right." Hope said as they advanced into the mine. They dealt with Mechaniloids as they progressed.

"Watch out!" Ace said pulling Hope out of the way as something drilled upward in front of them. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Hope said. "Guess that was one of the drones."

"Most likely, they'll probably keep attacking us as we keep going. Let's be careful." Ace said.

The groups made their way through the mines as the drones kept attacking, eventually making their way to the bossroom. There, the three drones converged on each other and assembled into a large robot that landed on the stage.

"BEHOLD! Impact Man!" the robot announced.

"So you're the last Robot Master sent by Normal and Flux." Hope said.

"Indeed!" Impact man said. "You've done well, beating my other seven brothers to come here and gather the data. But I assure you, you will not beat me so easily!"

"We will stop you! After coming this far, there's no we're gonna give up!" Ace said.

"Hmm? You are sure full of enthusiasm." Impactman noted. "I see… the data we were ordered to collect consisted of your partners. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Ace said putting a hand near Excalibur. "Why does that matter to you?"

"Because, we didn't know that they were. All the masters said were to collect this data. We didn't know anything about them being partnered with someone." Impactman explained.

"..." Ace stayed silent.

"I guess Flux and Normal were a little light on the details." Hope said. "You don't seem like you wanna fight us. So how about you hand over Corona's data, and we let you go?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" Impact man boisted. "I have a mission to complete, and to avenge my fallen brethren, I must defeat you! It is my duty as the last of my line!" he said preparing to fight.

"Seems we have no choice." Ace said as he drew Excalibur.

"Prepare yourself for the Impact of Impact Man!" Impact man said.

 **W-A-R-N-I-N-G**

 **Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(Cue- Sad but True: Resident Evil 5)

"Maximum Impact!" Impact man said jumping into the air and landing on the other side. "Don't move!" he said firing his jets and charging at the groups.

"Union Scutum!" Shanoa called as a huge transparent shield formed around the group. Impactman attacked it three times as his pile bunkers exploded.

"Transform!" Impactman called reconfiguring into a three way contraption. "Punch! Pummel! PULVERIZE!" he said sticking three spikes in the ground.

"Acid Barrier!" X called invoking his acidic weapon. He then shot balls of acid at Impact man, slowly wearing him done.

"Youre mine!" Zero called. "F-Splasher!" He called as he dashed in midair while coated in acid.

"Acid Spitter!" Axl said firing his new weapon before transforming into Acid Man. "Corrosive." He said firing again.

Impactman then turned on his Power Gear. " Power Gear! Spike formation, engage!" he said bringing together a ton of parts, turning himself into a giant jack hammer.

"Oh, come on!" Hope said.

"There's no escape!" Impactman yelled as he attacked with his new form, creating crevices and explosions 4 times over before reverting, knocking some of the group down.

"Alright, that's it..." Ace started with a shadow over his eyes before he looked up at Impactman with a glare as his eyes were now glowing rainbow. "NO MORE GAMES!" He yelled activating Celestial Force.

"I agree!" Impactman said slamming into Ace as they collided.

"Me, Hope, and all of our friends will never give up. Because…" Ace started as the Six Heroes weapons floated behind him like wings. "Heroes never die!"

(Music Shift- Jet Set Run: My Hero Academia)

"Ehraagh!" Impact man said charging as he combated Ace easily.

"Whoa, he's going toe to toe with Ace even though he's transformed!" Gemini said.

"Ragnarok!" Ace called as he grabbed Vargas's sword as he became coated in flames before slashing through Impactman 9 times at lightning speed before landing on the ground with his back turned.

"Blagh!" Impactman said shrugging off the blows and going to attack Ace, before…

"No way!" Hope said slashing off One of Impactman's arms with his Azure God mode aura. "X, Zero, Axl! Finish it!"

"Alright! Time for a link attack, Maverick Hunters!" X said as Impactman was sent into a digital dimension as the trio appeared in the center.

"Here we go!/ Let's do it!/ Let's work together!" X, Zero, and Axl said one at a time before unleashing the full power of their weapons before the area around them returned to normal.

"You're finished!" Hope said charging at Impactman. "How's this for an Impact?! Azure Gods… Diamond Breaker!" Hope said punching Impactman as he was flung into the cave wall as he sparked.

Ace slowly approached as he looked down at Impactman. "Farewell…" He said.

"I SEE YOUR POINT!" Impactman yelled before exploding into orange lights.

"You were strong. But ultimately, Flux and Normal's plan to get rid of us failed. And now, we have the data they wanted." Hope said.

"Yeah." Ace said as he reverted and held his Digivice out.

"Apollomon's data at...100%" The Digivice said.

"And with that, we now have all four Speed and Power Gears." Mari said before she smiled. "Uweheehee…! I can't wait to start developing the Dual Gear System!"

"Dual Gear System?" Hope asked.

"It's a device that utilizes both the Speed and Power Gears." Mari said.

"Awesome. That'll really come in handy for a lot of our robot members." Hope said as X, Zero and Axl scanned Impactman's data.

"Data received. Pile Driver acquired." X smirked as he turned yellow and equipped a pile bunker of his own.

"Pierce Breaker acquired." Axl said as he held a large gun in his hand and held it out as a large metal spike popped out as a small clip fell to the ground before transforming into Impactman.

"Hadangeki!" Zero called as he launched a wave of energy from his saber.

"And with that, all eight robot masters are toast." Akane said.

"We can rest easy, knowing that EDEN and David's home won't have any more problems from them." Hope said.

"Yeah, the mission is completed." Ace said.


	9. Element Training: Vargas

As the day winded down, Hope was walking to his room through the Galaxy Kings lounge area when he saw the Six Heroes coming back as well.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Hope asked.

"We've seen you using your Spectral Style in action for a while now and we've become interested." Selena said. "It seems like you still need to improve a bit, but I'm sure all six of us can help make it stronger, and might even teach you new ones as well."

"Wait, you mean you guys know my Spectral Style uses the elements sometimes?" Hope asked. "I mean, all I've done so far is Fire and Thunder. On occasion a blizzard too."

"Well maybe Vargas, Eze, and I can help you master them better. And Lance, Magress, and Atro, can teach you new variants of it." Selena said.

"You guys really wanna teach me how to use elements better? I mean, it's an honor to be trained by the Six Heroes, but I didn't expect this now." Hope said. "But I do want to get stronger, and I want to be more than just a few tricks. So let's get to training."

"Of course, let us head to the battle simulator." Lance said.

At the Simulator….

"So who's going to train me first?" Hope asked.

"Well, we have known that the first element you have ever used was fire, so Vargas shall be the one teaching you." Selena said.

"Okay…" Hope said as Vargas stepped up. "Just so we can get a little more history on you guys, how about a brief introduction so that your battle data can be uploaded into the sim?"

"Very well." Vargas said. "My name is Vargas. I am the reincarnation of the Fire Djinn, Ifrit. I am a swordsman from the ruined Agni Empire and one of the Six Heroes feared by even the gods in Grand Gaia. To that end, the moniker that I have been given has been called Ignis Halcyon, Vargas."

"So Vargas, what will you teach me? I know how to break through fire and blast it with my fist." Hope said.

"To be able to harness it as your own and use it against your opponents who use the same element." Vargas said. "To that end, I will show you some of my signature moves. But first take note of my sword, Dandelga, once it was a normal sword, but over time, I managed to infuse it with fire and master its power."

"I know. Ace is always using a version of your sword to fight." Hope said. "But I don't use swords. I fight with my bare hands."

"Of course, so try to focus on the element itself and infuse it into your hands and concentrate." Vargas said.

"Okay… like Ace and Sabo." Hope said as flames appeared on his arms.

"Good. Now I will show you how to execute my signature attacks. Watch closely." Vargas said as he took some distance from Hope. "Ragna Break!" he called as he did a rising uppercut with his sword, launching into the air before launching himself forward as he was coated in fire before it dissipated.

"Okay… let's see if I can do something similar to that." Hope said balling his fists. "Meteor Blaster!" Hope called doing a shoryuken style punch before charging forward in a fireball.

"Very Good, Hope! You've mastered fire in such a short time." Vargas praised.

"Well, fire's always kinda been second nature to me since I can break through it. Maybe that's why I'm so content with Flamberge on my team." Hope said.

"Of course, fire may become one of your strongest elements to use in the future, tomorrow, Selena shall teach you the power of ice and water." Vargas said.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" Hope asked.

"I'm not sure if Vargas should do THAT in here." Atro advised.

"My Finishing Strikes, Ardent Flare Ride and Shining Nova, aren't fit for spaces like this." Vargas said.

"Right, because they can clear out a lot of enemies in an instant." Hope said.

"Yes." Vargas said.

"Well, that makes sense. In any case, I look forward to when we train together, Selena." Hope said.

"I as well." Selena smiled.


	10. Element Training: Selena

"Alright, time to resume my training with the Six Heroes. Only fitting that after David fought today I get to work on my Ice Mastery with Selena." Hope said approaching the sim. "She said she would be waiting for me in the Simulator…"

As soon as the simulator doors opened, Hope was met with a blast of cold air, and a force almost akin to a blizzard buffeted him on his way in.

"Gah! Cold!" Hope shivered as he walked through.

"Ah, Hope. I'm glad you could make it." Selena said.

"I'm glad i made it myself but… brr! Were you practicing while I was watching Davids match? It's like the arctic in here!"

"Oh, my apologies." Selena said. "My name is Selena, I come from the Ruined Sama Kingdom in Grand Gaia and became one of the Six Heroes at 17."

"So that not only makes you the only female of the six, but the youngest?" Hope asked.

"All of us are almost around the same age with each other." Selena said.

"Oh right. But that doesn't explain why you flash froze the entire battle Simulator." Hope said.

"Ah, well due to being the reincarnation of Shiva, I thought this would help teach you of your next elements, Ice and Water." Selena said.

"Ah, that makes sense." Hope asked. "My use of Water and Ice has been pretty scarce. I only ever recall using Spectral Blizzard once."

"That is why I am here, to help you learn to use it more efficiently and often in combat." Selena said.

"Yeah. Truth is I always leave the ice stuff to you and David." Hope said. "I don't know the first thing about it, so I just leave the Water and Ice play to the ones who can do it."

"Don't assume because most of us are masters in the element mean you cannot use it as well." Selena said. "You can use it just as well if you practice enough, it doesn't have to be just us. Now then, let us begin. Like Vargas did with you, concentrate and feel the embrace of ice in your right hand, and feel the warmness of fire in your left."

"Like this?" Hope asked invoking both elements.

"Yes, now connect your hands together, and you will feel the purity of the water." Selena said.

Hope did so as he generated water in his hand as he wielded it for a bit.

"Very good, Hope!" Selena said.

"Guess all that time with Korra was also helping me connect to water too." Hope smiled casting it aside. "Now to up the ante. I know a lot of your favorite moves are fast and precise."

"Yes, while Vargas is balanced in all terms of combat, I focus on speed and agility." Selena said. "One of my more favored techniques, Mercurius Blade, is one for example."

"That's where you use Lexida to quickly attack in rapid succession, right?" Hope asked.

"Yes, I focus all of my power into Lexida to unleash a powerful attack, watch closely." Selena said. "Mercurius Blade!" she called as she summoned a row of large ice roses in front of her before shattering them as she launched a blue windstorm forward.

"Alright. Time to see if I can do something like that." Hope said as he revisioned Selena's attack in his mind as he readied his hands. "Frigid Cirque!" Hope called as he quickly launched a bunch of ice cold cutting waves forward with quick strikes.

"Well done, Hope. You've mastered the elements of Ice and Water. Tomorrow, Eze will help teach you the destructive power of Lightning." Selena said.

"Looking forward to that since I know my way around Thunder." Hope said. "But there is still one more thing that needs to be addressed for the data."

"Ah yes, my Finishing Strike." Selena said. "Azure Sky, it is powerful, and can fatally wound a single opponent, I won't recommend using it on you."

"Yeah, good idea." Hope said. "Still, hope we can do this again sometime, Selena."

"Of course, I'm sure Zelos will understand I'm just teaching you about the Elements of Ice and Water." Selena said.

"Heh. You two better not go anywhere that's not family friendly." Hope said. "Well, see ya."

As Hope left, he left a mark on Selena which actually made her face turn red. For the first time ever, the Hero of Ice was steaming with embarrassment.

"Oh my…. Hope you naughty boy." Selena said as she covered her face.


	11. Element training: Eze

As the Galaxy King took off towards the Hero Alliances next destination, Hope made his way towards the Battle Simulator for some training. But first, he had to find his training partner.

"Hello? Eze? Where are ya, it's time for my Lighting practice, you said you'd train me today!" Hope called. "Eze?!"

*CRACK! BOOM!*

"Whoa!" Hope said almost tripping over himself at the sound of thunder and lightning.

"I am awaiting you in the Battle Simulator, Hope." Eze said.

"Oh, right." Hope said as he made his way there.

Once inside, he saw Eze standing there in the center of the Sim.

"Geez, did you really have to get my attention with that lightning strike?" Hope asked. "You could've short-circuited some of the ships systems."

"Apologies for that, it was to show you how destructive the power of Lightning and Thunder is when used." Eze said calmly.

"Well, you are the reincarnation of Ramuh after all." Hope said.

"That I am. But I'm also so much more." Eze said. "Tell me, do you know of the records that hold my battle prowess?"

"You kidding? There's too many to count."Hope said.

"Indeed." Eze nodded. "You see, I was from the Ruined Atharva Republic before I became one of the Six Heroes. People said that my power could obliterate a demon in a single blow."

"That's some power." Hope said. "Should I really be training with you if your attacks can do that much damage?"

"It's well worth the risk. You do know how to summon lighting." Eze said.

"You mean my Spectral Thunder?" Hope asked. "It's a great technique for when I need do deliver a shock to some guys, but I'm only good with it at close range."

"Which is why I shall help you learn to use it from a distance." Eze said. "Now you may think my range is limited because of my sword Batootha, but I also use this fan to make up for that." he said holding up the fan he uses with Batootha in battle.

"Let me guess, you use it to summon storms?" Hope asked.

"Correct." Eze said.

"So, how do I use my Spectral Thunder at Mid to long range?" Hope asked generating lightning in his hands.

"Watch closely, and I will show you." Eze said pulling Batootha out of the ground. "Supreme Bolt!" he called waving his fan as it released a storm wave before he jumped into the air and slammed Batootha into the ground, causing lightning to strike down on it.

"Wow…" Hope said.

"Now then, show me how you would use it in your own way." Eze said.

"Hard to top what you just did, but okay…" Hope said as he stretched. He then channeled more energy and managed to make two lightning constructs in his hands, a lightning bolt spear and an electrified arm. "Discharge Burst!" Hope called throwing the javelin into the air, and then blasting a bolt of lighting at it, causing it to explode into chains of lightning while also causing a chain of lightning spikes.

"Very Incredible, Hope. You have good technique in the use of Thunder and Lightning, well done." Eze said.

"Well, it was the second technique I picked up." Hope said. "Guess I've perfected my craft in thunder and lightning."

"Indeed, and the next time you come here, Lance shall teach you the powers of Nature that can both heal your allies and fight your enemies." Eze said.

"I'm not much of an Earth guy… but if Lance thinks I can pull it off, then I'll give it my best shot." Hope said.

"Of course he does, he sees much potential in you, we all do." Eze said.

"Good to know." Hope nodded.


	12. Element Training: Lance

"It's been awhile since I got another training session. But with everything that's happened with Arthur, there really hasn't been enough time to train." Hope said walking to the park. "Okay, Lance said to meet him here. Strange place to train, but then again, his powers do revolve around Earth and Nature itself."

"I'm glad you could make it." Lance said as he stood there with Drevas floating next to him. "Now for your next, we shall teach you a new element for your Spectral Fist. The element of Nature itself. Drevas and I shall help teach you of it. There is one important thing to know about this element."

"It can also be used to to heal?" Hope guessed.

"Yes, and protect others around you as well." Drevas said.

"Like this for example, Earthbond!" Lance called out as a green barrier formed in front of him.

"A shield, huh?" Hope asked.

"Yes. It's important for you to understand that being a hero isn't just about fighting the enemy in front of you." Lance said. "It's about protecting those you care about, along with your bonds of friendship. Like I have with Drevas."

"Protection, huh? Wait… Drevas is alive?" Hope asked.

"Yes." Drevas spoke. "I am a Demon orphaned at birth, but I was cursed and sealed into a pike by the Holy Emperor of Grand Gaia, and called out to those to free me of my Loneliness, and that is when Lance found me."

"Okay. So it's like this, right?" Hope asked stretching his arms. "Spectral Earth: Gaia Barrier!" Hope said making a wall of earth and green energy.

"Yes, well done, you learn quickly." Lance smiled. "Now comes the final part of your training, the power to use Light and Darkness. I assume you already know who will teach you?"

"Yeah, Atro and Magress. Wait, are they teaching me at the same time?" Hope asked.

"Yes, but do not worry, they are excellent teachers when it comes to teaching the elements." Drevas said.

"I hope you're right." Hope said.


	13. Element Training: Atro and Magress

"It's been one heck of a ride training with the six heroes." Hope said. "But now, it's time for the icing on the cake. Getting trained by one hero is one thing, but both Atro and Magress at the same time? It truly is the final lesson. Now they said to meet in the training area at exactly this time."

He entered the dome and saw both warriors of light and darkness waiting for him.

"Atro, Magress. Good to see you both." Hope said.

"Hope, we've been expecting you." Atro said.

"Are you prepared for the final lesson?" Magress asked.

"I am. I'm familiar with light, so Atro teaching me shouldn't be an issue. But using Darkness, that's something I've never done before." Hope said.

"You've never once used any dark abilities?" Magress asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, my style focuses around bending the elements through light manipulation. That's what I created with the Spectrum Style as I evolved it, anyway. So I don't know how using Darkness would help me."

"Because there may be times when you may face an opponent that also uses the element of light, which is why you must an element that can counter against it." Magress said.

"But… I've never really tried using any sort of Dark Elemental attacks. You're the expert Magress, what do I have to do?" Hope asked.

"That is a very good question. As you know, I'm the reincarnation of Diabolos, the Eidolon of Darkness. But the factor in my story is that there's something left undone to me." Magress said.

"What's that?" Hope asked.

"Vengeance." Magress said. "I died a knight's death in battle, but my revenge was unfulfilled. There are questions that surround my history to this day. Had I achieved my ultimate revenge, would the spell of vengeance placed upon me actually have been broken? Even if the Six Heroes had rallied to repel the gods, could I have ever stopped fighting? According to a friend of mine, I was "A man best described as one with madness lurking within the shadow of mercy." Those who seek answers can only wonder what my fate would have become when I freed my true self and manifested as a god of destruction."

"Magress… I mean wow I… who knew you were so mysterious?" Hope asked.

"Many have always wondered what my history was, but barely found any answers." Magress said.

"Maybe one day we'll find the truth." Hope said.

"I hope we do." Magress said. "Now, as to how to use darkness, when you feel the light in your Spectrum Style, you must feel the darkness as well and channel it out along with the light."

"So feel darkness as well as light." Hope summarized.

"Yes. Now, try to imitate this." Magress said holding up Leomurg. "Judecca!" he called throwing his lance as an orb of darkness formed from it before eight small lances appeared and pierced through it, causing it to shatter.

"Okay…" Hope said as he focused and concentrated, gathering light in his hands. "Light turns to darkness, as darkness turns to light...become inverted, laws of light and shadow." Hope said as darkness appeared in his hands. "Spectrum Style: Darkness Mode!"

"Very good, now you'll be able to use dark versions of your normal Spectrum Style attacks." Magress said.

"Oh you mean like this?" Hope asked. "Black Hole Inferno!" he called tossing a ball into the air that spewed fire and pulled everything in. "Black Lightning!" he called blasting lighting.

"Yes, well done. And with that, your elemental training is finally completed." Magress said.

"Really?" Hope asked turning back. "You mean there's nothing that Atro can teach me?"

"You already know enough on using the Light, it is your natural element after all. How you use it depends on you." Atro said. "To protect, to heal, or to fight."

"Got it." Hope said. "Thanks. For everything."

"It was no trouble at all. We were all happy to help you." Atro said.

"And i will return the favor soon. I just know it." Hope said.


	14. Not So Different After All

After the run in with Higuchi and Akutagawa, Hope went to see David as he was hanging out.

"You feeling okay, David?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I am. Just...have a lot on my mind." David said.

"I can already guess for sure that one of the things on your mind, is HIM. Theodore Flux." Hope said. "Earlier today, you were talking about that killer instinct. The one that Akutagawa has, and so does Cheetah, and Velvet. You have it too, and I'm guessing it's aimed at Theodore. For plenty of reasons that I know of."

David was looking to the side at that. "I… I didn't want to bring this up in front of the others."

"Don't worry. We can talk about it. I promise I won't tell anyone else about it." Hope said. "Tell me what's on your mind regarding Theodore."

David laughed at this. "First off, Hope. We all know that you're not the best at keeping secrets."

"That's a fact." Hope chuckled. "What's the second thing?"

"It's just that...well, you know how strongly Sachiko and the Royal Knights also feel about Theodore Flux. His schemes directly affected them, after all." David said. "And I can understand that too. Tokyo is my home, after all. I would give my body and soul to protect it. What pissed me off about it was that they brainwashed the Royal Knights, and used them to do so. I can't forgive him for that."

"I understand that David. Heck, I was even there with you." Hope said. "So I know how you feel about what Theodore did. Actually, you remind me of someone we've met before thats had the same path you're taking with Theodore."

"You're talking about Velvet, right? How can I forget her?" David asked.

"You two have more in common than you think. You both use the same moves, and you both started out the same way." Hope said.

"Hope… Does it seem selfish that Sachiko, the Knights and I are taking our revenge on Theodore so personally?" David asked.

"Not so much as selfish more that… you are driven." Hope said. "Driven to find ease to pain. Doing everyone else affected a favor."

"It may seem that way to us, but the others might not think it's fair to them. I mean, Corona, Dark Water… They were directly affected as well." David said. "And Jet… Well, there was the fact that his old friends in the Exploration Depot were killed because of him. But… I felt like they would just add fuel to the fire."

"Then just keep it between you and Theodore. Dark Water is safely away from his reach, and Corona will understand. I know Jet might not want to let you have all the fun, but… maybe he'll be glad that his friends were avenged." Hope explained.

"I wish I could keep it to myself, but it's already plainly obvious by now. Especially since I can't keep any secrets from Fenric and Verda." David said.

"Don't worry about them. Just keep on your path."Hope said. "We'll all right be beside you every step of the way, no matter what happens."

"Thanks, I...appreciate it." David said. "Say, that is a funny thing, really."

"What is a funny thing?" Hope asked.

"You mentioned despite my attempts to restrain my killer instinct, I still have it, like Velvet, Akutagawa, and heck… Even Cheetah." David said. "I'm thinking that maybe… Maybe we aren't really so different after all."

"Yeah. I couldn't agree more." Hope said.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up about it, though." David said. "Also, don't be surprised if I seem a little...edgy. Sachiko, the Royal Knights, even myself… What happened in Tokyo has a heavy burden on all of our hearts. It makes me feel that we all have to be the ones to take him down. Not just for ourselves, but for everyone else whose lives Theodore has messed with."

"Don't worry, I understand. When the time comes, you do what you've gotta do." Hope nodded.

"Thanks. I promise, I won't let you guys down." David said.


	15. Overwhelming Grief

After the events of curing King Tom, Hope noticed that Ace was missing. He wandered around until he found him standing on the edge of town.

"Hey Ace. you feeling okay?" Hope asked.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he stared out to the horizon.

"This is...about Theo, isn't it? You're still grieving about him? Cobalt said he and the others know how to bring him back, you should be happy they're doing this." Hope said.

"I should but…" Ace started as he pulled out the keychain of Theo's Keyblade.

"What happened with Theo wasn't your fault…" Hope started.

"It feels like it is!" Ace said. "Xehanort pierced through his heart when I was right there, I could've done something, but no, I just sat there and watched Theo fade away in my arms!"

"You're having so much grief about something that isn't even your fault." Hope said. "You need to let go."

"Then what the hell should I say when Theo comes back then?!" Ace said.

"That you missed him." Hope said.

"I should apologize, dammit! But how can I say that to him when I failed him and his guild? Face it, I let him die." Ace said as tears poured down his cheeks.

That was when Hope punched Ace right in the face.

(Cue: Heartful Cry- Persona 4 Arena)

"Wh… you just hit me?!" Ace asked.

"I did. And I'll do it again if you keep on saying this is all your fault." Hope said assuming a fighting stance.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ace asked.

"Knocking some sense into you!" Hope said.

Hope charged at Ace as the two fought sword on fist.

"I don't want to fight you!" Ace said, blocking each strike.

"Well, Zangief says fighting someone is the best thing to do when life gets someone down, so I'm kinda helping you here!" Hope said.

"But I…" Ace started off.

"Don't say anything else! By saying everything that happened to Theo is your fault, you're only blaming yourself!"

"..." Ace was silent as he looked down.

"You were considering it, weren't you? You were planning to go back to the Keyblade Graveyard, to try and find another way!"

"Okay fine! I admit it, I did want to go back to the Keyblade Graveyard and find a way to bring Theo back…" Ace said.

"Just like you did when you found those other heroes, right? During Korra's journey to Ba Sing Se, because you didn't want Tsuki and Corona to leave!" Hope said blasting fire at Ace.

"That's right, dammit!" Ace said blasting ice with Lexida. "I saw those two as part of me and my brother's family, I couldn't bear the sight of losing them!"

"Yet they came back!" Hope said. "We brought them back when we went to EDEN, so it wasn't for nothing!"

"But if I was fast enough and strong enough…. I could've saved them along with the rest of the Twelve!" Ace said.

"When are you going to stop thinking you can save everyone on your own?!" Hope said kicking Ace back. "There are some things you can't do alone! Like in the battle with Galeem and Darkhon!"

"I know but…" Ace trailed off.

"There are people you can't save, and things you can't prevent, and yeah, it sucks!" Hope said as he blocked a strike from Drevas. "But the most important thing to note is that we get through those problems together! Didn't you hear what Cobalt said, about Theo's death inspiring a legend to expand his dream of a guild?!"

"Yes, I did..." Ace said.

"You don't need to leave everything to yourself, and you don't need to take everything so personally! We're a team, we do things together!" Hope said. "So stop putting everything on yourself, and let us help you! You don't have to be the one to save everyone if we all work together in the end!"

"You're right...you're right, you're right! I can't just do everything on my own...That's why I have my friends and everyone else in the alliance…" Ace said.

"You have more than them, you have me! You have David, Jexi, Ty, Connor, Spectra, AJ, Mark, Kido, everyone! Not just your brothers or yourself. All of us!" Hope said.

"You're right, I do have you all…" Ace trailed off.

"Bad things will happen. But we can't act like we can't prevent them. They happen, and then we learn from them. We fix what happens after that." Hope said.

"Yeah…" Ace said.

The fighting then stopped.

"You feeling better?" Hope asked.

"A bit, thanks, Hope." Ace said.

"From now on, instead of doing all this yourself and prevent the bad things… just let them happen, and let's work together." Hope said.

"Okay." Ace said.


	16. A Hat For Litty

After the events at the Stow-On-Side Mural, everyone took a little rest before heading for the next town. Before Litty could join the others, Hope approached her.

"Hey, Litty. Got a minute?" Hope asked.

"Yes. What is it?" Litty asked.

"Well, I've noticed your fascination with Hatenna ever since we met Bede, and well… after what I saw him go through, I've decided to do something that's a little reckless." Hope said. "In short, I got you a little something."

"Really? What is it?" Litty asked.

Hope held out a Pokeball. "I caught a Maractus on the way to Hammerlocke in the wild area. After Bede was taken away, I found a trainer willing to trade it for his Hatenna." he explained. "I know it isn't the same as catching one, but…."

"It is alright." Litty said.

"Really?" Hope asked.

"Of course. You did this out of friendship for me, and I thank you for it." Litty said.

"Alright." Hope said giving it to Litty. "Its nickname is Fringe. Take care of it. If it's not Link worthy, it can still be your partner."

"Thank you." Litty said as she levitated the Pokeball up into the air as out came Hatenna.

"Fringe, this is Litty. She'll take good care of you." Hope said.

Fringe nodded as she waddled over to Litty.

"Hello, Fringe." Litty smiled as she kneeled down to her level. Fringe chirped as she stood by Litty's side as she eventually returned to her ball.

"Hope you take good care of Fringe. And… I hope you won't show her off too much." Hope said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Litty said.

"Would expect nothing else from a Psychic. I'm glad I could help you." Hope said.

"And I am very grateful for it." Litty smiled. Hopes pendant, unknown to either of the two, suddenly began glowing psychic pink.


End file.
